


Tyger Tyger

by ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Snuff, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers/pseuds/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...how do you get by?" She asked softly, "No social security number, no fingerprints or dental records or school transcripts, a birth certificate from the 1800's... You've got internet clearly and a computer so you're no caveman living off the grid..."</p>
<p>He stared at her, his face unreadable. "...you believe all this, don't you? You believe I go around picking random victims, stalk them and then kill them on camera. You even believe that I eat them, that this-" He held up a piece of his steak, "Is Marissa."</p>
<p>AKA: Snuff film actor Ives and number one fan Hiero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyger Tyger

Closed Captions: Marissa (Finale), Posted One Day Ago:

 

**[sobs] “No, please, please let me go… Please don’t.”**

**“Come now, I’ve seen your movie collection. You know how horror movies go.”**

**[sobs harder and screams]**

**"It'll be over soon."**

**[screams intensify as axe hacks into flesh]**

 

She tried to last until he himself was done but the spurts of blood across Marissa's skin and her screams sent her over the edge. She trembled like an overwhelmed pup, gazing adoringly at the killer she had come to idolize and love. The beast who never failed to excite her.

 

 

One Day Post Finale

 

**Welcome to on-the-hunt.com. You must be eighteen years of age to visit this site. Warning: Graphic content may not be suitable for all viewers. More details as to the nature of this site may be read about on the FAQ page.**

**Log-in**

**Username: Hierophant**

**Password: *******************

**Welcome back, Hierophant. You have (1) new message.**

 

**Inbox**

**Subject** : FWC-I Has Sent You An E-vite

**From** : no-reply@1o1.com

**Message** : Hey there! You have been invited to a private webcam chat with FWC-I using the 1o1 application. There's no installation necessary; just allow the chat to run your webcam and you're free to enjoy a 100% private conversation.

**Httpss** ://1o1.com/newsession/27715/13/fwc-i/invite

Cheers! -Team 1o1

Vcsgnkkfdcjfd

 

"Eli!"  Hiero scolded, picking up the tomcat and setting him on the floor, "Mama can't pay attention to you right now, she's got a date with the colonel." Eli was apathetic to her pleas, stalking off to brood over her rejection.

 

The blonde crossed her legs and adjusted the cleavage of her negligée, checking her reflection in the laptop screen. Pale skin contrasted baby blue eyes and blood red lips, a soft rounded face giving the illusion of innocence. In some ways she was innocent... Just not in the adult kink site way. She had found OtH late in her exploration of snuff pornography, and the rest was history.

 

Once she was satisfied she logged on, the player taking a moment to load. She was greeted with a table spread that would make Hannibal jealous, the camera focused not on that but at an empty chair back. The soft scraps, sizzles, and set downs of cooking told her that her date was still finishing up. She took the chance to heat herself some ramen noodles and say grace over them. The colonel was always bemused when she told him that he should say grace over his dinner, and told her that his dinner had already prayed over itself.

 

She was comfortable by the time he appeared, his shirt undone a couple of buttons and unironed. She liked it better in the summer when he opted for no shirt and she could stare at his smooth chest and toned biceps all she liked. His hair was dark and well kept, even darker eyes that could charm the cast off of Bundy. His smile, no matter how innocent, hinted mischief and secret knowledge; "I know something you don't know".

 

The forum dwellers had nicknamed him the Colonel after a screenshot analysis had caught an old military jacket in his lair. Hiero knew him as Ives, a man with a penchant for wine, history, philosophy, art and premeditated murder with a special affinity for cannibalism.

 

"Hello, Hierophant," he murmured, setting his plate down before easing into his seat.

 

"Hey Ives," she chirped, "How was clean-up?"

 

"Fine, nothing terribly exciting." He had decided on steak tonight, drizzled in a sauce she had no hope of guessing. He cut into it, his eyes on her, "How was work?"

 

"Boring." She twirled some noodles around her fork, "Like yeah, apprenticing at a mortuary is fun and all... I just thought it'd be less about paperwork and more about cutting into dead bodies..."

 

"Well it's essential work," he insisted, "Without you they wouldn't know who was alive and who was dead. It invites all sorts of identity theft and tax evasion cases."

 

"...how do you get by?" She asked softly, "No social security number, no fingerprints or dental records or school transcripts, a birth certificate from the 1800's... You've got internet clearly and a computer so you're no caveman living off the grid..."

 

He stared at her, his face unreadable. "...you believe all this, don't you? You believe I go around picking random victims, stalk them and then kill them on camera. You even believe that I eat them, that this-" He held up a piece of his steak, "Is Marissa."

 

Hiero was used to incredulity and derision; after all she was a Christian woman who comforted non-believers about their departed loved ones who may or may not be suffering in an eternal lake of fire. But she couldn't get a damn clue from his face what he was thinking.

 

"I know special effects when I see them," she insisted, "Those ain't special effects. You're always going off about how your " special diet has certain curative properties and I did look up that wendigo legend you mentioned a few months back in the vlog. It explains everything! "

 

“What does it explain?”

 

“When you get stabbed or shot or however those fuckers defend themselves, you can just brush them off. You can track like a bloodhound even when they cover their evidence. And let me remind you of the time you ripped a man’s head clean off his shoulders!” She almost broke her wrist with how vigorously she touched herself over that series, “A man eats the flesh of another and absorbs their strength. It makes sense to me.”

 

Ives leaned back in his seat, chewing over both her words and the steak. She couldn't read his expression, which irked her.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Fucker.”

 

Ives snickered, “You pray to God with that mouth?”

 

As suddenly as she had gotten upset, his laid back charm calmed her down and made her smile. “I wish I had a better idea of where you are. I’d be on the first plane I could board.”

 

Ives’ smile faded to something closer to a private smirk, “You’d knock on the devil’s door.”

 

“If you’re the devil then there's no hope in heaven I’ll resist temptation.” She had said it jokingly, but there was a shift, and if she hadn’t studied him day in and day out she might’ve missed how his eyes went from amused to feral.

 

Post-hunt Q&A: Two days after Marissa Finale

 

    What was nice about her customers was that they were pretty patient… Though sometimes it was lonely, since they didn’t talk back. Her boss was gone for a bit so she could watch Ives’ Q&A live, or rather listen to it while she embalmed. Sadly a lot of the questions this time were the same old same old; how did you find her, why did you pick her, how did she taste, ew you don’t actually eat them do you?

 

    Hiero rarely submitted questions anymore, just saved them for him. And maybe it was part of his charm, but she was pretty sure she was the only one who got one-on-one time with the colonel while he ate his victims.

 

    She did pause when he called last question, something about if he was really killing these men and women how come there was never much of a stir. She washed her hands and went to sit down in front of the computer screen, admiring Ives’ relaxed posture in his desk chair. She had studied the background thousands of times, but there was nothing there but a bookshelf and an off-white wall. Most of the books were too fancy for her to care much about them.

 

“Next series I’m planning on doing something a little different,” he admitted, “It’s not going to be a random stranger that I track down… It’s actually going to be one of my viewers.” Good thing he paused for dramatic effect, because it took her a moment to let it sink in. “No, this isn’t some announcement for a contest or a sweepstakes… I’ve already made up my mind on who it shall be.”

 

    Hiero stiffened; she wasn’t fooled by the fact he was looking directly into the camera. That man whore could be talking to any one of his thousands of regulars, or even the ones that just came on every so often. He wasn’t talking to just her right now as he murmured.

 

“See you next time.”


End file.
